


Simplicity.

by uankles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cheating, Concerts, Diary/Journal, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parties, Past Relationship(s), Smoking, Soul-Searching, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uankles/pseuds/uankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school student Harry Styles has always had quite a rough life and his only goal that hasn't been crushed is to be happy.  As an adolescence this is hard to achieve. But Harry is still willing with a blue eyed boy by his side. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the high school AU where Harry writes all his goods and bads in a journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So This Is How It Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Sex by The 1975

Dear Future Self,  
After a long time of debating rather this should be grammatically correct or not (since I don't like mixing capitals and lower cases) I decided I should. I'm writing this just to document nice things so that you can look back on your life and feel accomplished. It is February 27th. My name is Harry Styles. I'm terrified of sex. I'm scared of choking on penises and fear that vaginas don't taste nice. It's also really scary that I have to have my butt hole ripped open. I'm pansexual which is all very confusing, everyone says my sexuality is fake and is a phase (but hey you get to find out if it is or not). You started dating one of your crushes in January. His name is Matty. He's into sex, drugs, and that's pretty much it. He can play the guitar which is cool I guess. You tried smoking cigarettes to impress him but really they're just making your eyes burn and mostly nauseous (you have a weak stomach, you softie). He cheated on you last week. I hope you're not stupid enough to go back to him. I've started hanging out with these really chill people who make me happy (Louis, Liam, Zayn, Niall). One of the people I thought I could be friends with called me an Indy Trash Fag behind my back. Other than that your other friends are really cool. We hang out basically every other weekend. We do stuff like sneak out to the beach to watch the sunrise and take walks ranting about the shit in our lives. You have a small crush on one of them particular but it's cool if nothing happens they're just really nice and admirable. As of today Matty has been annoying the crap out of you really just bringing your mood down. You've pretty much have gone offline deleting social media and just trying to find euphoria. This kinda sucks because your best internet friend lives in America and it's hard talking.


	2. Zippity Doo Dah Zippity Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the Splash Mountain theme song bc irony hA

Dear future self,  
I don't know why it took me so long to write about this since it was so crazy. Well it's March 29th and on March 4th I went to Disneyland with my friend Liam. His family took a trip to the states for the weekend and invited me. It was a great day. We got free churros, saw the fireworks from the splash mountain ride, saw a cute guy on it's a small world, and it was great. Up until we found out Liam used up his phone battery taking snapchats on it's a small world. Basically now we had no way to call for a ride back to the hotel and it was around midnight. So we decided we had to take the buses back. By the time we walked to a bus stop it was a city out and around 2am. It was freezing to the point my muscles were sore from jerking for a fruitless search for warmth. Liam couldn't get the damn whine out of his throat. It was not great. We were fucked. So we stopped by a near by house to ask for refugee. Except they never gave us the chance to speak to them which isn't very surprising to me since it was two in the morning and we were two sketchy teens who didn't even live in the country. Liam didn't wanna walk anymore so we had to camp out in the stranger's front lawn until 5am when the buses started up again. It was Liam's idea. Around 5 after multiple mind games to help stay awake and keep warm we got to the bus stop. Of course we had to encounter more obstacles, some guy tried to give us a ride and offered booze. Fantastic. We kindly told him we didn't wanna get raped (thank you). Anyway we got back around 5:30am and Liam was grounded for the rest of the trip.


	3. Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved

Dear Journal?,   
Not really sure if this is to a future self anymore but hey. We're back home. I try not to fall in love with the sea. The deep blue mesmerizing oceans. The salty scent tickling your nose. Like at the beach on a warm night. With the tides high and waves sparkle. The ones that help him see. Like the soft sand his hair between my fingers. For the oceans will never love me - like I love the.  
Because I'm not sure if he just doesn't like penis or if it's just me. Louis is the most wonderful thing that's ever walked into my life. I'm scared of liking him too much because he probably won't have mutual feelings. But he makes my tummy feel warm when he speaks to me and butterflies erupt when he touches me. I sound incredibly sappy and stupid but he is just a genuinely wonderful being. But I'm the least person eligible of being his companion. Sigh. Mind me while I sulk to Adele and treat myself to some fro-yo. Maybe a nice hot bath will do it. A nice bubble bath... with Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/lowdedgun


End file.
